The power of Love
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Adam was a nice child... but he didnt have a nice dad. after a very bad disaster in his own home he met Princess cadence and is brought to the Land of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter was edited by ****SirAuruda1st FF**

**Should say now that I got the beginning of this story's idea from the Percy Jackson fanfic The True Child of Chaos. So please read it sometime**.

"This has been the last time you cross me Adam!" My daddy yelled as he continued to beat me. He had already beaten up mommy because she had tried to protect me from his anger. He beat me every single day I came home from school late. Most of the time, it was only because I had to ask my teacher for help on my school work and then they took me home in their car. But they never saw me get beaten by daddy. This time was different though, I had told him I had liked a girl and he then started to beat me senseless for some reason. "Stop it! It hurts!" I yelled and instantly I knew it was a bad idea.

"Did I say you could talk ya little brat?! I don't think so!" He yelled. And with that, he stopped beating me and then grabbed mommy by her hair and dragged her into the bedroom screaming and as the door closed there was even more screaming as I laid on the ground bleeding. This time, he had used a small knife on me to make me bleed and feel all the pain.

As I continued to bleed, eventually, the screaming stopped and daddy walked back out of the room with a newly bloody knife as he then picked me up by my hair and he threw me onto the bed next to mommy who was now unmoving and bleeding from her neck as he eyes remained unmoving. "MOMMY!" I yelled as I continued to try and stir her as daddy only laughed.

"She isn't going to wake up you little bitch… she crossed me for the last time as well and she is now going to be asleep forever. Now time to fix some loose ends." And with that being said, he walked out of the room and closed the door. I heard it lock as I continued to cry and cry for mommy to only wake up. "Please wake up! Wake up!" I shouted. And then the door opened once more and I looked to see several men standing with daddy.

"You wanted her, you might as well defile her dead body then, before I take it and dump it." He said with a smile as the two men approached, threw me off of her as daddy grabbed me, then pulled me out of the room, and towards the kitchen.

"Now time to do all that I wanted to do to you ever since you were fucking born." He said as he then turned on the burner and after a few minutes of me struggling, he eventually placed my left hand onto the burner and I screamed out in tears and from the pain. When he finished, he pulled off my hand and I gripped it as he then pulled out two more knives and planted them both into my legs causing me to scream out even more.

"You like that you little bitch?! Then we are going to have a fun time today!" He yelled as he then slowly pulled them down my legs causing me to scream out in pain as he did so. When he finally pulled them out, he then proceeded to cut my knuckles, causing me to scream out even more. "I guess I should tell you now that you were a fucking accident you little bitch. If you hadn't come into our lives, we would of all lived a happily ever after but thanks to you…" He slammed my head onto the table. "It wasn't going to happen."

He let me go and pulled out a giant pot, filled it with water, and then set it onto the floor. He grabbed my head and dunked it into the water as I held my breath and struggled against his grasp. When I finally couldn't hold it anymore, I opened my mouth as I grasped for air when there wasn't any. He then pulled my head out after a couple of minutes. "Prepare to meet your mother in heaven you little bitch." And with, that he dunked my head once more as I continued to struggled once more. When I couldn't hold it again, I then starting to breathe in water once more.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard daddy yell over my splashes and then suddenly, I was pulled out of the water and when I looked around, I found daddy on the floor with his eyes closed and a pretty pink pony with colorful air standing over him.

"Who are you?" I asked as I finished coughing up water like mommy had taught me when I almost drowned in the public pool and then the two men from before burst into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS!?" One of them yelled when the pony lowered her head and they were suddenly sent flying backwards, making them not move like mommy for some reason.

"I am Cadence." The pony said.

"You pretty." I said and she laughed a little.

"I suppose I am little one." She said, nuzzling my belly and I only giggled at that.

"Would you like to come with me?" She then asked me.

"What about mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"Your daddy was a bad person Adam… and mommy won't be around to help you anymore due to daddy…" When she said that, I started to cry. "Shush little one… I'm here." She said as she started to comfort me.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" I then yelled through the tears.

"How about I be your new mommy?" She asked and I stopped crying with tears still flowing as I looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked her as she smiled even more.

"Yes little one. But only if you come with me." She said.

"I'll come with you." I said as she smiled and then lifted me up and placed me onto her back. Her horn then started glowing and we appeared in somewhere I do not know of.

"Welcome to your new home in Equestria little one." She said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited by SirAuruda1st FF**

"Where are we mommy?" I asked her.

"We are in my home in Canterlot. That's the name of the city sweetie." She said as she walked over to the window and looked out of it. I ran over and did the same. The sight, I must say, was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." I said as she only giggle.

"Yes it is sweetie. Would you like to get to know me?" She asked me and I only nodded as she closed the curtain and pulled out several pillows. She laid down on one and I laid down on the other. "What would you like to know sweetie?" She asked.

"Why do you have a horn and wings?" I asked, cocking my head as she only laughed.

"I," She said, standing up and spreading her wings. "Am what is called an Alicorn sweetie. There are only 3 of us in Equestria at the moment." She finished saying before she put away her wings and laid back down. "Now my turn for a question. What is your favorite color?" I paled at that question.

"You're going to laugh at me if is say…" I said, putting on a sad face.

"No I won't… I promise you." She said in a caring tone.

"Its… pink…" I said, feeling red as she only giggle.

"Is it now?" She asked, still giggling.

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!" I said, very upset as she slowly stopped.

"It's just that I am pink and you said your favorite color is pink so…" I understood what she meant. "Now your turn to ask a question."

"What did you do to those two men in my home?" She paled and then sighed before looking at me.

"I had… used my magic to make them go unconscious." She said.

"Magic?" I asked with wonder as she only smiled. She then suddenly a tea pot was levitated over and it magically poured tea into a floating teacup. She then took a drink from the tea cup. "Awesome!" She only giggled. "What?" I asked.

"It is good for one so young in the human world to believe in magic. Maybe someday you could get magic and I could teach you." She said with a smile as she also closed her eyes. I only smiled again.

"Really?!" I said as she nodded before opening her eyes.

"Now my turn to ask a question. What's your favorite sport?" She asked me. So does that mean they have sports here?!

"Soccer!" I said, very excited.

"Then you must know that maybe one of these days I can secretly take you outside and we could play a game or two." She then said with another smile as I only nodded.

"My turn! Why did you help me?" I asked, cocking my head as she paled once more.

"Because one as little and young as you deserves love from your entire family. I started to watch you after you first started to get beaten… I only just got enough magic to help you…" She said before she started crying.

"It's okay mommy." I said, walking over and hugging her. "At least you saved me and that's all that matters." As she stopped crying and smiled and she soon started to hug me back.

"Thank you Adam… I really needed that." She said as I smiled.

"Your welcome mommy." I said.

"Now, time to set the rules to help keep you safe here." I should have seen that one coming, but I only nodded and sat down next to her. "You can move around here freely when nopony is in here. But if you hear the door opening immediately hide in the closet. If it's me wait for me to tell you to come out but do not come out unless I say okay?" I nodded. "Good. And those are some of the basic rules but that also means no breaking anything or leaving the room without me." I nodded again. "Good. Now how about we get back to learning about each other." I smiled. "And I also believe it's my turn to ask you a question and you now only ask questions about me okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Good. Now my question for you is what your favorite food is?"

"Noodle soup!" I then said and she smiled.

"Then you will find a lot of that here. Your turn." She then said and I started to think of a question.

"Are you in love with anyone?" I asked, cocking my head once more and she blushed.

"Yes I am. We have been together for about a month or so and he would then be your new daddy if he proposes." She said. And that was when I jumped up and jumped inside of the closet and I locked it as I heard mommy at the door. "Adam… he is nothing like your other daddy. He is sweet and caring. He wouldn't hurt you and he never will when I am around. So come on out dear." She said as I slowly opened the door and found a worried mom at the door. "Promise?" I asked, still scared.

"Promise." She said and I then fully came out of the closet. I closed it as she led me back over to the pillows and she laid down and I sat down next to her. "Adam look at me." I did as I was told to. "As long as I am around, I will not let anypony ever hurt you. If I am to ever hurt you, it is by accident or it isn't me, okay?" I nodded. "Good." She said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, we shall start your teachings of Equestrian history." I looked at her, shocked. "Even though you are in a different world, it does not mean you will not continue your education!" She said as I pouted. "That isn't going to work on me sweetie. I used to do it to aunt Celestia all the time and I have come to learn how to resist it." As soon as she said that, I frowned. "I love you." I said. "Love you to." She then said nuzzling me in my stomach as I laughed once more. "But for now I must meet shining armor. Stay safe sweetie." She said as she got up and walked out of a door and then closed it.

As I got up and looked around like the curious boy I was. I must say, I was glad with all the pink in the room as well. I even found a mirror with a picture on it with mommy and, who I'm guessing was Shining Armor. He looked really nice. As I continued to look eventually, I found a bedroom. "Guess this is where mommy sleeps." I muttered as I decided to look under the bed and I pulled something out. "'Forbidden human books to be hidden from all ponies – given to by Shining Armor and to be kept hidden in room'?" I muttered. "Well I know I'm not a pony so let's have a look see."

As I unlocked it I then opened it and found books about something I don't remember. My old daddy used to have these lining his shelves. Well I might as well read them since I am not a pony. As I pulled out one of them I started to read.

As I read I came to learn more and more about these things. Soon I heard the door open so I quickly put all the books away and locked it and I then rushed into the closet like mommy told me and I closed the door just in time and I looked out of the grates to see mommy and the pony from the picture enter the room. "I hope you still kept those books safe." The white pony said.

"I have shining. They are hidden under my bed." Mommy said.

"Then let's hope nopony finds them. Can't wait to see you again cadence." The white pony said as he nuzzled her and she nuzzled back and walked out to closed the door and leave.

"You can come out now Adam." Mommy said as I then left the closet and I ran over and hugged her. "Yes, I'm back sweetie. Now shall we have some dinner?" I nodded as she led me into a kitchen. "Now how about I make you some noodle soup." I smiled as she turned on a burner and I started to cower. "Adam I am not like your father. I would never hurt you." She said as I got back into the chair and she got to cooking. "But how was your day sweetie?" She then asked me.

"It was good. I explored the room a little but I didn't go into the bedroom." She sighed with relief.

"Good. Anything else?" She asked with a smile.

"I had found a couple of photo albums." She only smiled.

"Then I might as well show them to you later." She said as she set a bowl down in front of me and I started to eat. "You must love my cooking, don't you!" She said and I nodded as she giggled a little. As soon as I finished eating, she smiled. "Now time for sleeping arrangements. Since I have only one bed you will have to sleep with me." I smiled and nodded as we walked into the bedroom and she got under the covers and I soon joined her. As she wrapped her hooves around me. "I have a quick question for you Adam." She said.

"What is it?" I said to her.

"How old are you?" She asked me.

"I am 13!" I said happily as she only giggled.

"Well then… let's get some sleep…" And with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. And that's exactly what I did!


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to wake up Adam…" I heard as I opened my eyes and looked to find mommy looking at me with a smile as I smiled back at her. It has been a month since she brought me home with her.

"Morning mom." I said as I rolled off of the bed and landed on my back on the ground because mom had pulled the sheet and was now giggling. "Really mom?" she only laughed.

"Well it was necessary because of what today is…" I smiled a giant grin.

"my birthday!" she nodded as she then walked out of the room and I followed her in time for her to turn around with a cake in her magic as I jumped up and down as she set it down at the table.

"Time to make a wish Adam." She said as I blew out my candles and she smiled as then a present appeared on the table. "Go on Adam. Open your gift." And with that I politely thanked her as I then opened the present and I squealed with delight like a little girl as she giggled at my excitement. Inside was a pink knight helmet. As I pulled it out and put it on I looked around in it. "You're going to need to grow into it Adam because I had it made so then you could wear it perfectly when you were older." She said as the cover for the front fell forwards and covered my face as she giggled as I grabbed a broken broom stick and started to march around her.

"I am a knight of Equestria!" I said walking around with the broom stick like it was my sword.

"And your my little knight… come here!" and with that she grabbed me as she started to tickle me.

"I have been caught by a temptress!" I said as I laughed causing my new helmet to fall off as well me dropping my 'sword'. As she continued to tickle me she soon stopped as I was left on the floor panting from all the laughing as she smiled.

"And this temptress happens to be your mother." I smiled when the door slowly opened and I rushed into the nearby closet and closed the door.

"Good morning cadence." I heard shining armor say.

"Good morning armor." I heard as I watched through the cracks and saw that they kissed before armor noticed the cake and the present.

"What is this?" he then asked as I held back a breath.

"I was preparing a present for a colt I looked after a while ago before his family moved away." Cadence said quickly.

"Okay then. I'm guessing he wants to join the guard?" armor asked with a smile as she nodded. "Well then I hope to see him in training!" she smiled. "so you ready for our picnic?" she nodded as she used her magic to bring over a basket as they then walked out of the room and I then opened the door after a few minutes or so and I grabbed my helmet and started to pretend I was an adventurer. As I did so eventually the door opened and I was forced to drop my helmet and run into the closet and closed it in time for shining armor to walk into the room and he grabbed something with his magic but he then stopped as he turned to look at the table and he got wide eyed as he pulled out a sword. As he started to look around the room eventually he came to the closet as I held my breath. As he opened the door I dashed out past him surprising him as he then chased after me. "Get back here human!" he yelled as he tried to catch me. I rolled under the bed in the end as he ran around the bedroom until eventually he pulled me out and he started to kick me as I hunched myself on the ground in pain. "How did you get here?!" he yelled as he continued to kick me.

Eventually the door opened once more as I heard a gasp and suddenly I was no longer being hit as I opened my tear filled eyes to find mom next to me as I hugged her and cried. "Armor!" she said looking at the surprised unicorn. "It took me so long to get him to try and give you the chance for when he wanted you to know about him!"

"He's a human cadence!" he said.

"A child that had been abused by his parents and almost killed by his own father!" she said as she hugged me back. "I almost didn't get there in time to save him and you do this to him on his own birthday!"

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know…"I then heard him say.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she then asked me.

"It hurts…" I said still hugging her as she hugged me back.

"I am so sorry…" I then heard armor ask.

"You shouldn't be telling that to me but to Adam…" I then heard mom say sourly as she looked at me. "I will be here with you whenever he is around okay?" I nodded as I turned to look at him.

"I am sorry for what I did… if I had known you had meant no harm I wouldn't of done any of that…" he said with sorrowful eyes.

"I-it's okay…" I said and he smiled.

"And you said today was his birthday?" armor then asked as mom nodded. "Well then maybe to make it up to you I could get him a gift." I smiled at that as did mom.

"I'm sure he would love that. He really wants to be a knight." He smiled.

"Then I know just what to get him… does anypony else know?" mom shook her head.

"I know what would happen to him if anypony else found out… if auntie found out…" mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Then we will make sure he isn't found." Mom smiled at him as they both hugged as I smiled.

"Again I am sorry for that." Armor then said.

"It's okay!" I said happily.

"you want to enjoy your cake now?" mom said and I started to jump up and down with excitement as we all walked into the next room and mom cut the cake as I smiled. "Can you guess what flavor it is before I give you a piece?"

"Is it strawberry?" she smiled as she placed it in front of me and I took a bite and smiled. "It is strawberry!"

"Yep! Your favorite snack." Mom said with a smile as she and shining armor both took a piece and they started to eat it as well. As they talked in secret I took another bite and then another. I never knew mom could bake and it was delicious! "You ready for another piece Adam?" mom asked and I nodded as I took my last bite and she gave me another piece as I started to eat that one as well. Soon shining armor got up and walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?" I asked curiously.

"He's going to get your gift which he talked with me first and I approved on what he wants to do." She said with a smile as I looked at her with wonder. What was he getting? Eventually after a while he walked back in with something on his back.

"You ready for your gift?" he asked and I nodded and I gasped at what I saw. It was a sword that was fit to me somehow… "This is a blunted sword. So then you don't hurt yourself when playing around. Also your mother would like me to give you lessons." I hugged them both as mom only laughed.

"He loves it." She said as shining armor laughed.

"Well then when should we start his lessons?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow. He looks like he tired himself today." Mom said as I gave a yawn while she said that.

"Well then have a good night cadence. I'll see you both tomorrow. Where are we going to practice?" he asked.

"How about near the lake where nopony goes?" he nodded.

"See you tomorrow then." And with that he left and mom looked at me.

"See what I told you Adam?" I nodded as I gave another yawn. "Well it has been a long day for us all Adam. Come on… let's go to bed…" and with that she got into bed and then I did and I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey boys and girls reading this story I must say I am glad to be back to writing thee old stories I have on my account. Well I do have a quick few things to say.**

**Depending on the amount of words in each chapter determines the length of time it will take for me to write them. In fact here's a list:**

**1000= every day**

**2500= 2 or 3 days**

**5000= 4 or 5 days**

**7500= 6 or 7 days**

**10000= can take up to a month**

**The chapters will go around what the number is closest to and will say how long it takes for me to write them. But anyways that's all I got to say and after this chapter will be a large time skip. Well that's all I got to say, it's good to be back, and for old times' sake this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**

"You got to be quicker on your hooves Adam!" shining armor yelled over to me as he attacked me relentlessly with a spear leaving me almost no time to block.

It has been a month since my birthday and since when I started taking lessons from shining armor… and he was not nice during any of it… I was only 14 for Celestia's sake! Her forbid if I am ever found out by her.

We were training in the forest near the castle. It was a place shining armor said no one ever went to. I grew a lot in the past month. The helmet was very close to fitting my head but not by much. Must have been because of Equestria's magic as mom says.

As I continued to try and block armors attacks eventually I spotted an opening.

_Whenever your opponent is a relentless attacker… when there is an opening… always go for it…_

As I parried his spear causing it to veer away from my body as I then held my sword towards his throat as he smiled. "Nicely done!" he said as I lowered my sword. "You're getting better Adam… sooner or later you're going to be as good as the best swordsponys in the castle." I smiled at his suggestion.

"I just want to be good enough to protect mom. That's all I want." He gave me a soft smile as we decided to take a break to eat lunch.

"So how long does today make of you living in Equestria?" he asked me.

"2 months." I told him. "Mom says I'm slowly adapting to Equestria's magic as she calls it."

"Well many things happen to those that are brought to Equestria…" he said as he ate his sandwich as I ate my own. I loved mom's sandwiches; they reminded me of… other moms… "You alright?" he asked.

"Huh…" I said looking at him.

"You were daydreaming for a few minutes or so. You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… just remembering my other mom." He only nodded as we finished eating our sandwiches as we got back to sparing.

We finished training near dinner time… I may have been able to defeat an offensive armor… but not a defensive armor… he's defense was so thick it could have been made like the marble that's in the castle.

As we arrived back into mom's room with a simple teleportation I immediately went to the trash bin to throw up. "Still not used to it being two times a day?" I heard armor ask and I nodded as I hurled the third time.

When I eventually finished I then realized something. Why was there a kitchen in mom's room anyway? "Hey armor…" he looked at me as we waited for mom to show up. "Why does mom have a kitchen in here anyway?"

"Well at first she was antisocial… but after meeting some of the guards when it was her turn to check up on our training she became very social. When she was antisocial was when she had the kitchen put in." I only laughed. Mom didn't even seem the tiniest bit antisocial.

"Now what are you laughing about?" mom asked as she walked through the door.

"Finding out you used to be antisocial." She only smiled as she then gave a glare to shining armor that started to sweat. "Mom it was me that had asked the question. And knowing shining armor being Mr. submissive…"

"Hey!" he said as me and mom started to laugh at his outburst.

"But its true darling…" mom says as her laughs slowly faded away as I soon stopped my own.

"I know…" I heard armor mutter under his breath causing me to smirk once more.

"Your sister really needs to get some friends." Mom told armor as she got some tea.

"I know… it's just… she is just so into her studies. And with me always in the castle… I hardly have any time to talk to her." Armor said.

"If only I could meet her. Maybe then I could talk to her." I said.

"but there isn't a spell that we know that can transform organics… we can transform objects yes but so far many of the transformation magic testers have been having a dry spell lately." Armor said.

"What do you mean?" mom asked.

"Every month one of them goes missing… then when they eventually show back up they lock themselves away. Then weeks later…" he leaned in and whispered something into mom's ear as her eyes grew wide.

"But how?" she then asked as they then moved onto a private conversation. I walked into the other room and pulled out a book about the magic of Equestria as I started to read it once more. Mom suggested I read it to try and find out how magic affects me.

_The magic of Equestria is… peculiar… affecting every living organism in a different way… depending on their DNA structure the magic almost adapts to the organisms DNA and may or may not, sometimes evolve the DNA to its own needs._

_Some symptoms of magic molding the DNA to its own needs is change in characteristics. Sometimes height growth and sometimes rarely having them grow a second personality. _

_There are many different kinds of magic... from fire magic to water magic… and even sometimes magic that was said only the princesses, princess Celestia and princess Luna, can only use._

_Their magic is peculiar though. It depends on the time of day to determine the strength of when they use their magic. When this book was written we were writing it alongside the princesses to determine the use of equestrian magic… magic that has yet to form inside of anypony._

_They have deemed that the magic would be hard to us if obtained and it only seems that one pony every few centuries, by what the princesses say, can use equestrian magic with an almost no limits to what said pony could do._

_But thankfully the magic has yet to manifest inside of a criminal. If it happened Equestria would be doomed. But back onto the magic power rating…_

_Besides Sun magic and Moon magic… the two next strongest magic… is Love and Rage…_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a little over 3 years since I was brought to Equestria by mom… over that time my appearance changed drastically. I had gotten taller and eventually stopped growing at 5 feet 9 inches and some parts of my hair had turned pink and red making it look like I had highlights in my hair. Mom also says my eyes changed as well because they took on what happened to my hair. They got some specks of red and pink in them now.

But also my training with armor had advanced greatly when the highlights started to come in. I could see his motions of attack easier which gave me a better chance to block. How this happened? I don't know. I haven't told mom or armor anything about it.

But when mom saw my hair the morning the highlights started to laughed a little bit before she told me she still loved me all the same. But for some reason… it was like I could feel the love and hatred of the world… and my body felt like it was responding to it. And again, never told mom or armor about this with fear of being shunned.

But in all… everything has been good. I had to find a new hiding place due to me getting taller so I upgraded from the closet to the underneath of the bed me and mom shared. Mom was thinking about showing me to the aunts and I didn't know what she meant by that.

As far as I know mom used to be an orphaned Pegasus before she became an alicorn suddenly. Then she was taken in by the princesses. Maybe that's who she's talking about.

Also for my last birthday armor had tipped off a blacksmith and we teleported in… he almost skewered me with several weapons that day when he saw what I was… thank Celestia for armors shields. My armor was made to resemble who I was knighted with.

Turns out that if a high ranking guard is present when a princess knights a guard then they become their knight. After I got my armor I found out that was the reason why I got it. Turns out I'm good with a variety of weapons but yet it was still a small amount.

Armor said that he was going to get some custom made for my different fighting styles.

Oh before I forget I think I forgot to tell you what I looked like in the beginning. I had black hair and green eyes which changed when I got the specks and the highlights. Still trying to figure out where they came from.

I had gotten a lot of books over the years from mom and armor. I know I read about what was happening to me within my time here… all it took was time and dedication to finding out which book it was…

But if you could see by how many books I had and with most of them being around 1000 pages… then you would understand why it's taking me too long to find which one it is.

Maybe I should explain my armor to you if your curious. It was a slightly dark… pink… yeah yeah laugh it up. But I was knighted by the princess of love so yeah.

The helmet was still the same with a cover that could be lifted up and down with an arc with the top pointing downwards at the top so I could see through it.

The actual armor as I was told was fitted with three types of metals. All of them found in the ancient quarry's. They don't remember what the metal is called though. The chest piece was plated going downwards and each plate was as thick as the one above it.

The gauntlets were plated going up my arm but also giving me maximum amount of movement in my arms at the same time, even though it was heavily plated. The fingers were also covered but they were very easy to move and on the palm of the gauntlet was something to give me a better hold with any weapon I chose.

My lower half also was heavily plated and like my gauntlets gave me maximum mobility. As the plating went down my legs. The bottoms of my feet had grips to give me a better grip on any surface… from ice to mountain climbing.

Also over the years I had gained some weaponry from armor and mom, which was a little bit unlike her, like I got a belt to hold multiple throwing knives. The hilts were made of the same pink metal of my armor and the hilts were gold.

As I waited in the living room as I read through all the books. Out of the 106 books I had… I have only read 51 of them. In the years' time my hair changed as well as my eyes. "Still trying to find out which book it was that told you of what happened to your appearance?" mom asked as she walked through the door.

"Yep… so far nothing…" I told her as I bookmarked the page I was on and set it down.

"Well you'll find it eventually." She said nuzzling me which caused me to smile as she walked over to a basket.

"Forget the basket again mom?" I asked as I remembered she had left an hour earlier to go on a picnic with armor. I could feel the love just coming off of them whenever they were together… whenever they were apart the love flow stopped but it burst open when they came back together.

I really got to figure out what is happening…

As mom blushed due to me reminding her about her forgetfulness and she then walked out of the door with the basket. I then immersed myself back into books… until I regretfully fell asleep…

"Adam….. Adam... Adam!" I heard as I jolted awake, almost losing the page of the book I was on. I looked to find both shining armor and cadence in the room smiling like they won the best gift of all time.

"Yes?" I asked and they both looked at each other before they looked at me… and then they said the 3 words I have been waiting for them to say since I came here…"

"We're getting married!"


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later armor finally sent out the letters to all of those that are being invited to the wedding… armor decided to give me the final test… survive in the Everfree forest for two days… without my armor and only my sword and shield. I had survived and armor had met me at the edge of the forest where I was supposed to meet him.

As we teleported back into the room we scared mom and immediately… I could tell it wasn't her.

"Adam and I are home cadence." Armor said as she looked unsure of me but it quickly went away before armor could notice.

"glad to see you both back home safe and sound… now armor you and I got a few things to talk about the wedding… alone." He only nodded as they walked into the bedroom as I sat down to read once more after reequipping my armor to see if it still fit.

Armor was worried that my armor might be a little big for me after the test but it still fit perfectly. As I continued to make sure everything moved the right way armor eventually walked out of the bedroom and out of the room, probably back towards the barracks to check on the guards and to renew the shield.

He had to put a shield over Canterlot to protect it against anypony that wanted to get through. Turns out that there had been threats so he was asked to do extra protection but at a cost of not being able to deliver his sisters invitation by hoof. Eventually mom walked out of the room and I thought I noticed her eyes flash green quickly.

"Adam…" she said.

"Yeah mom?"

"You need to leave." She said with a serious tone.

"What do you mean mom? I just got back." I told her unsure of what was happening.

"You… are a liability to my plans… so I must dispose of you… permanently…" and with that her eyes turned green as her horn lit up with a green aura… she radiated lots of rage… I knew I felt something off when I got back… I didn't feel love coming off her when armor was here… it was lust. Before I could react I was surrounded by a green and black dome as it slowly went into the ground. As it went down my shield and sword fell into it due to me pounding it and creating a few small shakes on the table… and then I was gone.

"Adam?" I heard as I slowly opened my eyes to find fake cadence over me with a look of concern. As I quickly stood back up I jumped on her as we rolled on the ground until I ended up on top of her with a knife against her throat.

"Adam! What's gotten into you?!" she yelled with a few tears in her eyes.

"You're not my mom!" I yelled in her face as I prepared to slit her throat.

"At least give me the chance to show you that I'm who I say I am!" she said.

"Fine… one chance." I told her with rage in my voice as I got off her and she got up.

"Your mother was killed by your own father… and you were almost drowned if I hadn't shown up…" she said with a few tears in her eyes… I then realized something… I could feel her love for me flowing off of her… she was real.

"Mom… I'm so sorry." I told her but she only smiled as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"It's alright Adam… I'm just glad you're safe…" she said with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes or so she let go.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked her.

"Ever since you left… I woke up down here. I know I fell asleep in my bed." She said.

"Well when I got back I had my suspicions that the other you wasn't the real you…" I said crossing my arms.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"She looked very confused when she saw me… but it changed so quick that armor didn't notice. Luckily I saw it in time. She had confronted me when armor left and then I ended up down here. In fact where are my sword and shield?" I asked sheathing my knife as I looked around and eventually spotted them on the ground.

As I walked over and picked them up and put the sword into its sheath at my waist level and put my shield back onto my back. "Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We are in the crystal caverns." She told me.

"Isn't that the place that's far beneath Canterlot?" she nodded.

"Why us…" I muttered as she smiled. "Whelp… we might as well start trying to find a way out of here." She nodded as we started to walk.

As we walked and walked I couldn't help but think… "Hey mom…" she looked at me. "Can I tell you something?" she smiled.

"Of course you can Adam… what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"well… when my hair gained the highlights and the specks appeared in my eyes… it was like I could feel the rage and love coming from everything near me… it was like I could see the love coming off of you mom…" she put on a look like she was thinking. "But before I came down here it was like I could sense the lust inside the fake you…" I then stopped as she as well.

"What's happening to me…?" I said with a few tears in my eyes as I stared at my gauntlet covered hands. I then saw a hoof put onto my hand and I turned to see mom smiling at me.

"Whatever it is Adam… well go through this together." I smiled as I wiped away the tears and we started to walk once more until I started to hear talking… I then started to hear small explosions coming from the wall to our right. As I pulled out my sword and shield soon the wall exploded as the dust cleared… to reveal a purple unicorn? And she had on a face of rage when she saw mom… shit…

As the unicorn pounced at my mom I wasn't quick enough to react as they rolled on the ground and mom ended up on the bottom. "Get off of her!" I yelled as I charged her only for her to turn her head and send a large blast of magic at me. "Shit!" and with that I was hit by the magic causing me to drop my sword and as I hit the wall I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Adam! Wake up!" I heard as I jolted awake to find the unicorn and mom standing to my sides.

"What the heck happened?" I asked gripping my head.

"This is Twilight… shining armors sister…" mom said looking at the unicorn. So this was his brother…

"Come on! We got to get going to stop the wedding!" that's what made me jump up as I'm quickly grabbed my sword and we started to run through the caves as mom started to for some reason sing… as we continued to run we eventually made it to a mine cart and as I pulled the rocks out from in front of it and as the two got in I charged up behind it and pushed it as it started to speed forwards and go down as I jumped on the back.

"Mom! There's a drop up ahead!" I yelled and she paled when she saw it was true. "Take Twilight mom! You won't be able to bring me with you!"

"But Adam!" she yelled.

"No buts… please mom… do it for me and armor…" and with that we launched off the rails and as Twilight held onto mom… I started to plummet down the abyss… I smiled when I saw that they made it to the other side and I fell until I could no longer see any light at all… and then I heard a loud splash as water suddenly flooded my helmet.

As I swam to the surface I eventually found a shore and I climbed up onto it. As I breathed heavily and silently thanked armor for giving me training for swimming in armor with my armor on, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see the outlines of everything down here. "Okay Adam calm down… you survived the fall and moms probably going to kill you if she finds out you survived… but for now let's see where I can go." As I stood up I started to climb up the cave.

After a few minutes or so I could tell I was getting almost nowhere as I looked back to see that I made quite a lot of progress but when I looked up I could only see a sliver of light. As I continued to climb once more after a little bit longer I bumped my head and I looked to see that this cave was a dead end… wait the light is coming from outside.

I could feel a breeze coming in. as I started to claw at the opening soon I made a big enough hole to pop my head out to find that the shield was under attack by flying, insect like, pony like, creatures. As I made the hole bigger I gripped my two big knives and I used them to start bringing me down the mountain and I soon made it to the railroad tracks.

"As I sheathed my knives I started to run towards the shielded city and as several of the creatures charged me I whipped out my sword and before they could slow down I made a slash and all three of them fell to the ground with a large slash covering their heads as green ooze escaped their heads. I then charged into the shield and went through it as I saw ponies in a panic.

As I paid them no heed I started to run towards the castle and I watched as the guards were trying to calm them all down by reassuring them that the shield will hold, giving me a chance to slip inside the castle as I started to hear maniacal laughter resonating through the halls. As I followed to where it was coming from I soon reached large doors as I saw the room filled with ponies and a taller version of one of the creatures outside, inside of the room.

"I then noticed mom standing in the middle with Twilight close. I then walked towards the door as a large white pony that I recognized as Celestia from what mom told me, engage in a magic battle against the bug. I watched as Celestia was soon overpowered and she flew onto the floor with her crown bouncing down next to her and the tip of her horn was black.

This has gone on long enough… "Hey bitch!" I yelled as everypony in the room turned to look at me.

"Oh great… your back…" the bug said.

"Adam!" I heard mom yell as I smiled and I pulled out my shield and unsheathed my sword.

"Don't worry… I'm just back to get some revenge for playing with my feelings…" I said as I started to run at her.

"You will not touch me you peasant!" she yelled as she lowered her horn and started to fire her magic at me as I held my shield in front of me. As the magic attacks were blocked by my shield I jumped towards her only for her to fly backwards as my sword swung in the air and left a slash on where she once stood.

"Think again!" she yelled as she then rammed into me causing me to go flying and I skidded to a halt near the door. I then saw Twilight run over with 5 other ponies.

"go do what you got to do… I'll keep her busy…" she nodded as they started to run through the door as I dropped my shield and pulled out my knives as I charged her once more.

But as I was halfway the entire castle started to shake causing some ponies to stumble over and I fell to my knee and hand and I looked up and saw the shield was breaking… and crumbling to the ground.

As I stood back up I continued my charge once more as some more of the bug creatures charged through the openings on the side as they started to attack me. As I leapt to avoid one attempt of a tackle at me and they flew straight past me and into a column on the other side.

That had to hurt…

As I smiled at its bad luck I was then successfully tackled to the ground by one of the rather large bugs as my knives skidded away from me in different directions.

As it was on top of me I delivered a right hook to its face only for it to screech in my face… I thought I lost my damn eardrums after that… as the screeching stopped I then brought up my legs and kicked it in its stomach sending it flying off of me as I then scrambled to my feet.

I then swiftly pulled out two of my throwing knives and I threw them both at the large changeling.

The first one cut off its wing due to it veering as the other impaled its front right leg. As it screeched out in pain I then charged it with another one of my knives and I pounced on it. As it struggled underneath my grasp I quickly impaled it into its throat and held it there as it slowly stopped moving and I then quickly pulled out my knife to then find myself surrounded by the changelings.

Before I could do anything I was pounced on by my back causing me to fall to the ground. Before I could stand up and throw them off me the others pounced on my back as well as they soon kept me trapped on the ground. They had pinned my legs and my right arm underneath them all. As I reached out to try and grab my dropped knife it was kicked away from me my queen ugly as she had a smirk on her face.

"To think… a human would be in Equestria when I took over… maybe I'll make you my pet… your love for the princess of love is quite… delicious…" wait what? Dafuck she talking bout? "But now I must make my rule absolute." And with that I watched as Twilight and the 5 other ponies were herded into the room. They made some small talk before I heard a song start to come from her… only it was so annoying with her bug voice.

I got to find a way out from underneath them all. I then watched as Twilight snuck over and released mom from her bonds to the floor as she rushed over to armor. I watched as she tried to break him out of the spell as I could feel the pain on my back start to make itself known.

Damn it hurt!

As I continued to struggle one of them tried to bite me but I used my free arm to punch it which knocked it out… which caused more pain to flare up in my back. That was a bad idea. When I looked back over at mom I could hear queen ugly start to scream no as I watched them float in the air, soon forming a heart as a shield started to expand from where they were and when it reached me all the bugs were knocked off me and sent flying.

As I tried to get up I couldn't get a feeling in one of my legs and I looked to see it bent at an odd angle… "Well I wonder why I can't feel the- THERE IT IS!" I yelled out as I fell unconscious from the sudden pain.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up my leg was healed. They said it would be sore for a while. I watched the wedding from the large door after some of the maids had complained about the mess I had made in there while they watched.

I woke up on the second day of the new preparations and the next day of the wedding. The wedding was great I must say. During the party after Twilight was done singing me and her helped mom and, who wants me to call him dad, armor into the carriage.

Mom was worried about what would happen to me during their week on honeymoon but Celestia told me I could stay with the other knights… which seems bad for me seeing as I know Celestia and Luna both wanted to question me about how I got here.

And with what I know about their rage and anger issues, it was easy to tell by sensing their inner rage… mom was going to get ratted out on sooner or later. But I'll hold out for as long as possible. As the party soon stopped and the maids started to clean up afterwards I was lead by Celestia and Luna through the castle. "I know you two want to question me." They looked at me. "But I rather much stay alive thank you. Mom would not appreciate me dying thank you."

"Mom?" Celestia asked confused.

"I was adopted by princess cadence. Then later on in life I got my armor and she made me her knight. Armor helped me train with various weapons as well." I told them.

"We will question you over the week that princess cadence and prince armor are gone." Luna said almost emotionlessly. What did I do wrong? We then reached a room and Celestia knocked on the door and a white unicorn opened the door.

"Yes princess?" he asked.

"You will have a new roommate until princess cadence returns." He then looked at me with an emotionless gaze before he nodded. I was then motioned to enter and that's what I did as I heard Celestia talking to the unicorn. "Get what you can out of him…" she whispered thinking I didn't hear as I pretended to have all my attention on the room.

There was another pony except that one was black and was a Pegasus with bat wings. He was in a chair reading a book about flight and I then heard the door close. "Bout time princess cadence chose a knight." He said without looking away from the book.

"I'm Adam. I said sticking out my hand and he put the book down and shook it with a smile… he had fangs… he must be trying to intimidate me… and its working slightly.

"Nice to meet you… I'm moon dasher. I am Princess Luna's knight." He said. Ya think? With a name like that it was kind if obvious.

"So I see you two are getting acquainted." The unicorn said as he walked over. "I'm sun lancer. Princess Celestia's knight." He stuck out his own hoof as I shook it. Again… name is quite obvious.

"How much longer do we have until we need to go do our training?" moon asked.

"We have an hour until then do you need to get anything from anywhere?" Sun asked me.

"Yeah. I got to get the rest of my weapons from mom's room as well as other stuff." I told them.

"So is your mother a maid that works here?" Moon asked as we left the room to get my other weapons and stuff.

"Um… no. we're here." I said as I opened the door and they got wide eyed. Must of realized who's room this was. As I walked in and grabbed my bag I loaded in a few books and I grabbed my other weapons.

I should say what others I have should I? Well I had a staff, a great sword, a scythe, and two twin swords for duel wield combat.

"Do you know who's room this is?!" I heard Sun whisper to Moon.

"This is princess Cadence's room! And he says she's his mom?!"

"We will do what the princesses say and try to figure out more information about this."

"Did they really want us to do that?"

"Yes. Hey you almost done?!" Sun yelled over to me and I nodded as I put the weapons into their holders on my back and I grabbed my bag and we started to walk once more after I closed the door.

"So do you have any preferred training schedule?" Moon asked.

"I need to come up with one. Before the wedding was when shining armor gave me a final test. Survived two days in the Everfree forest with nothing but some weapons." They looked surprised.

"And you looked like you weren't knight material." Sun told me with a smile.

"I did stand toe to toe against queen ugly for a few minutes before the bugs stopped me."

"That's changelings for you. Always protect the queen." Sun said.

"So that's what they are." I said as we got back to the room and I set my stuff down in a corner.

"Yep. Can change their appearance. They feed off of love and that's what makes them stronger." Moon told me as he got back to his book.

"They resemble bugs. Their shells are hard to get through with normal weapons." Sun said as a fact.

"I pierced them real well with my knives. Went through like butter." I told them as I pulled out a knife and threw it at the wall faster than they could see. It went all the way up to its hilt…

As Sun walked over and pulled it out he looked surprised to find a 5 inch blade go all the way into the marble. "Must be well made and well maintenance." He said looking at me as I nodded.

"Sharpen them whenever I feel like it. Armor says I do a good job so that's all that matters." He smiled.

"Hey Moon want to start training a little bit early?" Sun asked.

"Why do you ask?" Moon asked in return.

"I want to see what he's made of." Sun asked pointing at me.

"Let's do it." He said with a sigh once again putting down his book.


	9. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

**You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

**The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

**Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

**Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

**Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	10. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

**But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

**But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

**I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

**So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

**Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
